


Fitlthy boy

by Lovinglarry



Series: Filthy Boy [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frustration, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, Toys, cockslut!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is horny (as usual) but this time seems worse than the others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitlthy boy

Niall was moping about practically rubbing his cheek on the display window. His mouth was watering and it wasn’t even because of the appetizing quiche trays. He clads his hand on the glass and wipes his nose there. He sees a pair of hips wiggling around with two arms unfastening the two chords that were holding the apron up. Finally he thinks. He stops feeling miserable and hot and bothered and sits up, ignoring the wet patch his forehead has made on the window.  
He sprints out of the café and sits in his big green jeep grand, passenger seat because he’s still waiting for his driving test appointment. And he waits, squirming in his seat, fiddling with the buttons on the console but stopping himself because last time he did, he fucked the whole system up. He wiped his forehead and slapped his overheating cheeks. Harry was taking way too much time to pick his bag up and leave work. 

He unbuttoned his shirt and swatted his hand towards his chest. He thinks he might have turned the temperature up in Harry’s car by accident. He’s going to die. He winds the window down and blows a long puff of air out.  
He sees him, walking out of the shop and taking more time than he needs. He’s scrolling about on his phone, doing that flip thing with his hair. Niall wishes he could feel those curls between his legs right now. He slides half of his body out of the opening and nearly falls out of it.

“Oi dreamboy!”

Harry looks up, then around and tucks his phone back into his pocket. He knows this voice, this call. The sound of desperation. He smirks and walks towards his car sliding his feet on the ground. He’s probably ruining his shoes right now but he’ll end up ruining more things tonight and anyway, shoes are replaceable.  
Niall makes grabbing motions towards him as he gets closer and closer. He grabs his collar and Harry gasps at how fast he’s being leaned forwards, his lips crashing into Niall’s jaw line. 

“Took you long enough” Niall mutters and he mouthes at Harry’s hair and he feels goose pimples everywhere.  
Harry pushes him off and runs away before Niall can grab him again. He gets into his seat and swats Niall’s hands away. 

“We need to go home baby”

“Noo.i’m so horny I can’t wait any longer”

Niall’s frustration is crawling out of his skin and it’s filling the car like a cloud of smoke and neither boys can breathe. Niall is radiating and Harry is sweating and he won’t be able to drive without crashing into a tree if Niall continues to clench his thigh like this.

“How long?” He stammers out, because this is just not possible.

“Fuck me Harry, enough talking”

“At Home I said. How long?” he groans. He’s used to Niall hanging around at work, doing nothing else but winding himself up and waiting for Harry in his car, all desperate and pliant. Tonight seems worse than the other times. 

“I don’t know” Niall’s tag is itching the back of his neck. “Since you left this morning”

“Oh my god” Harry starts the car and the vibrating engine makes Niall squirm and giggle uncomfortably. 

“Harry” he whines and palms himself subconsciously. He thought it would make him feel better but the pressure makes everything worse and he needs to ask Harry to turn the air conditioning on because he’s drowning in his own sweat right now. 

“Get off my face” Harry growls when Niall tries to walk his fingers inside his boxers. He’s broken two speed limits and he nearly swerved his car but with one hand on the steering wheel and the other batting Niall’s away, he’s surprised they aren’t dead yet. Oh he’s going to eat the shit out of Niall tonight. Well not literally, but okay.  
He doesn’t park his jeep, he might get fined for this but he’ll care about this when he’ll have to take his wallet out. Niall jumps on his back and pulls his pants down before Harry even has time to open their front door. “What the fuck , what the fuck?!!!” he shrieks. Niall’s never been this desperate before. “Can we just fuck here Harry please” he whines and drops to his knees. 

“Do you wanna suck my cock here?”

“Yeah”

“Right here, in front of everyone else?”

“I wanna show everyone that your beautiful cock is mine. Only mine and you’re gonna fill me up with it right now alright?” He sucks the head of Harry’s cock through his briefs and licks over where a wet patch forms. Harry clenches his stomach because he’s totally getting sucked off in front of his door and it’s hot, yes its very hot but also very risky. He’s proud their street is not too lit up but he’s scared of the old gossip woman who’s always checking him out across the street. He grabs the back of Niall’s head and keeps him in place while he rubs his crotch in his face. Niall moans because he’s a cockslut (“only for you Harry” he says as he falls asleep next to Harry’s pelvis because he’s never going to get enough. Harrys getting worried for his boyfriend, but the sex is great so if Niall wants to sleep next to Harry’s cock let him be.)

“Get in” he whispers, finally the door gives in and they stumble inside their hall with a loud crash. 

“Not here” he says again when Niall tries to slip a hand inside his boxers. Niall whines and takes his bottoms off. He starts to crawl up the stairs while Harry struggles to tear his jeans away from his ankles. He glances at Niall, ready to mock him for his desperation, but fuck the teasing he thinks. Niall is on all fours, climbing up the stairs and Harry has a perfect view of his ass and if he tries hard he can even see Niall’s awaiting hole. He quickly follows behind Niall and grabs his hips before he has time to take another step.

Niall stops and Harry licks his lips. He’s so, so horny right now. 

“Don’t move” Niall doesn’t because Harry’s using his dark low voice. The one that has Niall coming on the spot if Harry orders him to. Harry spreads his bum cheeks with his two big hands and digs his fingers in a little bit just because he can.  
He leans in and kisses the top of Niall’s cleft, running his mouth down. Niall whimpers and what they’re doing is really dangerous because he might slip on the wooden stairs but he forgets to think when Harry licks his way around his rim. 

“Fuck…I…fuck” Harry loves the way Niall clenches around his tongue. He licks a long stripe causing the boy to muffle his sounds with his hand because he hates being vocal. As much as he loves Harry calling him out for it. He grinds his ass back into Harry’s mouth and he loves, loves the feeling. Harry thrusts his tongue in and makes obscene slurp noises, he’s straining hard in his wet boxers and he just can’t wait to fuck Niall into oblivion.

“Harry” Niall speaks through his hand “I’m gonna come” he pants and tries to hold his moan back by biting down on his hand.

“Not on the stairs you twat.” Harry pulls back and drags Niall to the bedroom. He pushes him to the door and digs his hand between Niall’s cheeks, sliding his fingers against his slick hole. 

“Oh..” Niall throws his head back and bites his lip.

“You want this?” Harry circles his hips and rubs his cock on Niall’s stomach. Niall nods and keeps his lips shut. He wants this, he’s been waiting all day and he can’t wait any longer. 

“Wait here.”

Harry lets go and opens his drawer. The special one where he keeps all his sexual stuff. He pulls out three bottles of lube and a blue box. Niall is stroking his dick, wondering why it takes Harry so long to take a bottle of lube.  
Harry smirks and keeps his hands behind his back as he takes a new pair of boxers and discards the damp one in the laundry basket. 

“Harry” Niall is getting impatient and he’s tired of getting off on his own. He’s leaking, dripping precome on the wooden floor and he really hopes Harry fucks him before he manages to come.

“Patience baby” Harry walks back with white briefs and a sexy long torso. He opens his secret box and spares a glance at Niall while he pulls a shiny long and thin object out. Niall’s eyes go wide.

“Where did you get that?” he says with a shaky voice. Harry raises an eyebrow and lifts the corner of his lips into a grin. 

“You mean, where is this going?” Niall shudders and bucks his hips into thin air. Harry does the most precious thing, bringing the anal beads to Niall’s chin, and toying it around his lips. Niall instinctively opens his mouth letting the toy slide inside his mouth. He lets most of his saliva coat the object, since his mouth was wet with anticipation, and whines of protest when Harry pulls his arm back. He brings his other arm down between Niall’s legs and rubs the tip of his finger on the still slick rim.

“You’re still wet” Harry muses as he inserts two fingers inside. Niall still has his open shirt on and he’s pretty sure he’s proper wet under his armpits and it’s getting uncomfortable. Harry pumps his fingers in and out. “You’re gonna be so open and good for my toys yeah?” Harry licks the base of the clear coloured toy up to the head and brings the rest inside his mouth when he gets to the top. Niall nods when he sees Harry’s chin dribbling with saliva. 

They both fall on the bed, Niall on his hands and knees, Harry kneeling behind him. 

“Lean down” Harry orders, and Niall drops his head into the pillows. Harry takes one of the bottles and unscrews the top. He turns the bottle upside down and squeezes it harshly. Niall yelps when he feels the cold substance run down between his cheeks. 

“Such a good looking hole I’m gonna make it look prettier yeah”

“Y-yeah”

“That’s a good boy” Harry praises and soothes his hand on the plane of Niall’s arched back. He takes the long toy and circles the point around the rim before pushing it in. He sees Niall clench around it, and he hears him moan silently. He pumps back and forth, making he beads glide in and out. The object in itself is not too thick and Harry suddenly gets an idea.

“You’re doing so good” Niall loves the praise but he’s craving more, maybe for a thick erect cock, preferably Harry’s, but he can’t speak because he’s biting the pillow too hard, and the anal beads are so, so long, and hitting places Harry even hasn’t hit before, and it feels weird and awkward but at the same time incredibly awesome. He tenses when he senses the tip of a second object prod at his hole.

“You’re taking a second one baby” Niall wants to say no, but he’s still unable to speak while he feels a second long toy slip inside him. He hisses, and tries to relax while the beads are thrust into him at an unsteady pace.  
Harry has to close his hand into a fist and he loves the sound of the two toys clinking together as he pounds them inside his boyfriend’s ass. He’s quite used to hear him moan quietly but tonight he’s going to make him scream. 

“Such a good little boy. You’re my filthy boy yeah?”

“Yes” Niall clenches his eyes shut as both toys brush his prostate. He’s struggling to keep quiet tonight. 

“Say it” Harry pumps his hand faster. “Tell me who you are who you belong to and I’ll fuck you good”

“I-I…” Niall rocks his hips back panting and biting hard into the cushion. From where he is he can’t even touch his cock and he needs it so much. “I’m a slut. Your…your slut.”  
“Again”  
“M’your fucking whore Harry. A-all yours….just…”

Harry sighs, of recognition. He stops his movements and twists both toys in different ways for the sake of seeing Niall whine and squirm into the sheets. He throws them to the side once he’s done and sits back on his heels. 

“Look” he groans, pushing the hem of his briefs down. “How hard you made me” Niall opens his glassy eyes and crooks his neck to peer over his shoulder. He gasps seeing the hard length, throbbing and leaking inside Harry’s hand. He’s so hard, the tip of his cock looks achingly red, drops of precome dripping out. Niall gulps and clenches his hole as Harry takes a second bottle of lube and empties its contents on the point of a little buttplug. Niall’s had enough of toys for tonight but he’d never dare to turn Harry down. He’s surprised to see Harry move his legs in front of himself so he’s half lying on the bed, one leg bent to the knee, the other one flat on the mattress. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Niall stammers, still looking from his awkward position. Harry doesn’t answer, doesn’t even look at him, as he takes the slick plug and pushes it between his legs. He clenches his teeth, feeling his body tense at the intrusion, but he thinks about fucking Niall into the wall and relaxes immediately. Niall whimpers, seeing the shining buttplug disappear inside Harry’s ass. 

“Aaah” Harry lets out, pushing it as far as he can, he rubs his bum on the bed for good measure. He rocks into it, touching his perfect spot, ignoring the way Niall is wiggling his hips in his direction.

“fuck” Harry breathes twisting the plug in and out. He knows he’s teasing, but he wants to be on edge once he gets inside his boyfriend. He squeezes his cock, letting more beads of pre seed dribble down his length and Niall whimpers again, but Harry hasn’t told him to move so he doesn’t. 

“You ready” he pants, sitting up, his prick in his hand and buttplug still deep inside him. Niall’s brain has melted down and he doesn’t reply. He winces as Harry grabs his hair and pulls him into a sitting up position. Niall braces his arms on the headboard and searches blindly for the tip of Harry’s cock.

“Eager little whore” Harry chuckles, before coating his cock with the third bottle of lube, the blueberry one. He throws the tube away, stroking his length a few times before pushing the head of his cock when he’s perfectly lined up.

“Come on, moan for me I wanna hear you” the boy grunts, while he presses Niall’s back against his chest. He circles his arm around Niall’s waist and pinches one of his nipples. Niall gasps. Harry moves, thrusting his hips up, one hand still threaded in Niall’s hair. He keeps him in place while he fucks up into him.

“You’re so big” Harry has a big dick and Niall loves it. “Fucking me so hard” Niall pants, his cheeks gone red with heat and pleasure. “Harry..”

“Moan for me, be good yeah” Harry rolls his hips, his legs aching from the position but he continues to pound into Niall senseless, chasing more friction, more tight heat. Niall cries when Harry reaches his prostate, his knuckles turning white where he’s gripping the board too tight. His cock hard and flush on his thigh is aching for attention, but he doesn’t want to let go of his grip. 

“Harder,” Niall pleads, he’s been waiting for this all day after all. He’s not going to last long, Harry keeps jamming his most sensitive nerves and he’s been teased all night. He moans when Harry licks a wet path in the back of his neck. Harry nods in his neck, calling him a good boy and asking him to make more pretty noises.  
He still has the buttplug deep inside him and each one of his thrust is causing the toy to brush up deeper and harder and he whines into Niall’s hair. He frets Harry’s name one last time before spilling out between his legs, his stomach tightening. He clenches so tight around Harry’s cock that it has the boy moaning out loud and filling Niall up with his hot thick cum.

“I..i” – “Shh baby don’t speak” They both come down from their orgasms, Harry’s come running out of Niall’s bum. He breathes slowly, giving kitten licks to the sides of Niall’s neck. 

“You’ve been good, we’re going to clean up now.”

Harry pulls out but keeps Niall close to him as he glides an arm to reach behind himself. He tugs the plug out of his body and winces a bit at the loss.

“Yes, I have…”  
“Tell you what, can you do something for me hun?” Niall nods, still buzzing from overstimulation. “Tomorrow after work you go straight home, and I want you to get prepared and open for me. Use the toys yeah?”

“Yeah”

“I wanna see you on our bed, your pretty bum facing the door so when I come home I can fuck you all hard and good just how you like it”

And Niall does, squirming in his daily frustration, waiting patiently for Harry to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending sucked so much do you want a sequel?


End file.
